2017 Muncie tornado
the 2017 Muncie tornado was the sixth EF5 of 2017 and was a very strong tornado which impacted Muncie, Indiana on June 14, 2017 alongside 2 other EF5 tornadoes that occurred that day in Mississippi, there is competition on the strongest tornado of 2017 on whether or not it was the Hattiesburg EF5 that occurred that same day or if it was the Muncie tornado...the 2 other EF5's occurred on April 29 in Eustace, Texas (originally rated EF4 until May 4) and a EF5 that hit Holstein and Roseland, Nebraska on May 8 (EF5 damage was already confirmed before it could hit Holstein, resulting in no deaths) Meteorological history On June 13, a storm system moved into the upper Midwest, it interacted with a warm front and warm temperatures, leading to a line of severe thunderstorms developing that afternoon in northern Illinois, it tracked into Indiana early on June 14 before diminishing. A very unstable atmosphere was present on the morning of June 14, leading to the introduction of a high risk of tornadoes in the 13Z outlook from central Mississippi to south central Indiana, with a moderate risk being issued for the Muncie area. Early in the afternoon, popcorn supercells appeared across central Indiana, with the first violent tornado of the day impacting the Converse, Grant County area, causing low-end EF4 damage. The supercell that would go on to produce the Muncie tornado formed around 2055 in southeastern Hendricks County, it moved northeast, causing flash flooding in Pendleton and warranting a tornado warning at 2113. The high risk had been extended north to include the Muncie area in the 20Z outlook, the supercell produced a tornado near Chesterfield at 2130, which caused EF3 damage to the Chesterfield area, warranting a tornado emergency for Muncie. Path The tornado originated just NE of Daleville, Indiana as a EF1...the tornado continued through corn fields as a EF2 before demolishing a barn house that was unstable causing EF4 damage, but winds were still only middle EF2...the tornado then approached a small neighborhood as a EF3, over the western part of the neighborhood...homes were damaged and 3 people were injured...homes were found to had been twisted and severely damaged over the main part of town, 2 people were killed in the main part of town and 6 people were injured...homes were unrecognizable in the east part of town and 4 more people died over the east part of town (the tornado was found to had been a EF4 over the town) the tornado continued towards Yorktown and strengthened to a EF5...the tornado then moved just to the north of Yorktown taking it on a path straight towards downtown Muncie as a EF5 tornado, the tornado finally struck Muncie at 2207 as a middle to high-end EF5 with winds as high as 305MPH, the tornado moved through East Muncie where only 1 person was killed...adding on the 8 people killed in the small neighborhood outside of Muncie, 23 people died in Downtown Muncie as a result...making it the deadliest single tornado in Indiana's history that started and ended in Indiana. Upgrade in rating The tornado was originally rated EF3+ by the NWS, though obvious EF4 damage was evident...resulting in a immediate upgrade to a EF4+, but on June 19 a EF5 rating was finally given to the tornado. Aftermath President Donald J. Trump went to visit the aftermath of the tornado in Muncie, just like Obama did with Joplin...no-one was aloud to enter the small neighborhood until July started...the Sand Bowl (a pool thing) was permanently closed as a result, and many hotels that were impacted/were nearly impacted by the tornado were also permanently closed. it took until 2021 for Muncie to recover because of a additional EF4 that struck on New Years Eve 2017. Category:Tornadoes Category:Indiana Tornadoes Category:United States Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes